Danger in Beauty
by YunaMustang
Summary: I believe in a lot of things... I believe in love. I believe in fear. I believe in fate. I believe in living in the moment and not worrying about tomorrow until it's tomorrow. I believe in Amon's ways, and yet I don't believe in believing in his ways. I believe in my ways, and my ways are right.


**I can't help it. I really can't. I love Amon/Noatak. I seriously, seriously do... Goodness. I had this idea since the finale and started writing it literally two minutes after the ending. I really hope there is more Amon/Noatak in Book 2, and he was able to escape the boat. Anywho! Enough of my rambling, let me know what you think!**

The streets were quiet, empty of the sounds of drunken laughter, stumbling bodies, an innocent passersby just trying to get home. Even the sounds of the natural earth couldn't be heard, like the sounds of insects chirping and buzzing, or the sound of a rodents crawling through the garbage. Walking through the slums was something Amon rarely ever did, but he had gotten word that there was an Earth Bending Gang location near the slums, and he had to investigate. Undercover, of course.

Amon's version of undercover was much different then anyone else's. When he went under cover, which was very rarely and only when he wouldn't trust whatever mission with his Lieutenant, Amon lost his mask, his hood, his normal outfit and went out as himself. He had plenty of aliases, however, but he would normally wear common clothes, nothing too fancy or nothing too ragged.

Amon tried as much as he could to stay working behind the scenes, only venturing out when need be, like at a rally or such, but occasionally he had to for such covert missions.

The following day, he would send out his men to gather the Green Badgers, but for now he would make his way home. It wasn't too late, nearly ten, but Amon had to wonder why the streets were so quiet.

As he walked the empty, barely lit streets of the slums, he saw one of the small local theatres of republic city come into view. In his years, Amon had seen his fair share of plays, and he did enjoy a good show every once in a while. He walked closer, hearing the soft murmur of an audience inside. Plastered on the front doors was a poster, and he was a little taken aback when he saw the large letters printed at the top.

_Amon's True Journey_.

"What is the meaning of this?" He yanked the poster down and glared down at it, looking it over with his ice blue eyes, taking in the cheap imitation of his mask donned on someone else standing on stage.

As Amon was sulking and glaring at the poster, his ears perked up, hearing someone walking out of the theatre. "You there." Amon made his voice sound smoother, not so deep and gruff like his natural voice. "What is this play about?" He held the poster up at the man standing there. Taking in his appearance, he was an actor since he was wearing what looked like an Equalist outfit, but it was rather poorly made.

"We're performing a play based on the Equalists and Amon. It's mainly a comedy, but it's not putting the Equalists down in anyway. We're just trying to bring laughter and happiness in these hard times." The man had an… odd air about him. He talked too high and had too much of a feminine stature to him.

Amon didn't care about their 'trying to bring laughter and happiness,' but was more interested in what the play itself was about. Being about him and his Equalists, he had to investigate it… plus he was curious as to how the actor playing him would portray him.

*.*

The lights had dimmed, and the audience was quiet. Amon sat his chair, near the middle but more towards the front, and kept his eyes on the stage. He knew from experience that the more adult rated shows were shown at such late hours, even in the slums, so he was prepared for whatever was to happen on stage.

"My fellow Equalists!" A loud and rather… girlish voice boomed through the small building. Amon could pick up that it was a female speaking, but she was doing a fairly good job at deepening her voice, and sounding hoarse. "Today we will go after the Council, and I will equalize them, making them _just like us_."

A soft roar of approval was heard as the lights lit up on the stage, showing the cheap imitation of Amon standing in the middle of the stage, on a block of wood, surrounded by about a dozen of his followers.

_This could be interesting… They have a girl playing me, their costumes are terrible. This can either truly be a comedy, or just a train wreck everyone finds humorous._

_*.*_

The play turned out to be a true comedy. Even for being an obvious low budget show, it was still very good. The jokes were witty and well placed, the plotline actually existed, and the characters stayed true to the people they were based on (which was mainly just Amon and the Equalists).

Amon actually found himself chuckling at a few parts. He realized, once the play had started, the reason why the girl was chosen to play him was mainly because she could act. All the other actors were… greatly lacking in that skill. She was great at delivering the comedic lines and actions, and she was great at being a man. The part, however, where she- as Amon- was masturbating… that made him a tad bit uncomfortable, but everyone else found the humor in it.

Making his way towards the back of the theatre, Amon stayed in the shadows against the wall, trying to keep out of the line of sight of any lingering actors. Why was he heading this way? He wished he knew. Really, he did. He wanted to get a look at the girl who played him, without the mask on.

The view of the dressing room door came closer, and his hand circled around the handle, slowly, quietly opening it. He slipped in, still staying close to the wall.

There she was. He could tell because she was still in her costume, minus the mask. He watched as she let her hair down. The black, wild, tight curls falling over her shoulders, down to just above her bottom. Her small, thin fingers raked through the curls, shaking her hair to a more fuller state. She reached behind her, sweeping her hair away, and slid the zipper down on the costume, stepping out of it.

Now Amon felt like some sick pervert. He had just come back here to see the face of the actress that played him in this low budget show, and now he's in her dressing room, watching her undress. His hand reached for the door, wrapping around the handle.

Before he could even open it, the girl had him pinned to the wall, a small pocket knife held to his throat, "Who the hell are you? Why are you in my dressing room?" Her voice held such intimidation, but Amon was not scared of a little girl.

He moved quickly, swiftly, pinning her to the wall. Amon was normally quick to attack with his tongue, using biting remarks or snide comments, but he couldn't find the words as he looked down at the girl he held to the wall.

She was wearing a sheer slip, and he got a very good look at her thin body. Her golden eyes were wide as they looked up into his, "W-Wait, please don't-"

Amon stepped away from her, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I tried to play it off, tried to come up with some excuse or reason as to why he was in her dressing room. "I wanted to come back here and praise you for your performance as Amon. For being a girl, you brought him some justice."

"… Oh. Well," The girl smiled, and her whole demeanor changed. The raging fire in her eyes had died out and her wide eyes gazed at him as if he was a puffy cloud she was trying to decipher and make a shape out of. "Oh, sorry. I was just admiring you." Her voice was very soft and airy, very dreamy. "I've never seen you around here before."

"I'm from a different part of the city and just decided to come see the show when I heard about it." Amon tactfully thought a few steps ahead, planning out his story in his head, an alias, a ruse, and it was all thrown off when the girl's wide, golden eyes gazed up into his and asked him a simple question.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Amon stood there, blinking. Where the hell did that come from? "U-Um… I-" Amon _never_ stuttered, _never_ faltered when he spoke, so why was this girl causing him to just by a simple… _question_ such as that?

"Well, do you? Why else would you be in here with me? If you want-"

Amon grabbed her hands as she started to pull her slip off, "No, I just came to praise you on your performance. Nothing more… I'll just take my leave now."

A soft giggle left her plump lips, "I'll be seeing you, handsome man."

Amon's icy eyes watched her slim hips sway as she walked away, disappearing behind the costume rack, and he took that as his time to leave.

*.*

Amon's past two weeks had been filled with equalizing benders. Now that he had control over Republic City, he was viewed as a true leader in the eyes of those who followed him, feared by those who oppose him.

The Avatar had fled. She was truly a coward. Running from those who 'needed' her in times like these. She wasn't there to protect her fellow benders. She wasn't there to know that her Air Bending teacher and his family had been captured.

Amon was currently at a bar. Even the leader of a revolution needed to unwind every once in a while. He was without his mask, keeping a low profile. He only had one drink, and the affects of the alcohol had not so much as poked him. He was about to order another one when he felt someone approaching him. Was someone going to speak to him? He already had an alias and back story ready if need be.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw a head of wild, black curls, and heard the soft, dreamy voice that he thought he would never hear again order a drink.

Amon discreetly turned his face from the girl, the actress, and began to form a way to leave the bar undetected.

"I told you I'd be seeing you, handsome man." He felt a soft, cold hand lay on top of his, and his head turned towards her.

Amon wasn't used to much human contact. He believed such things were trivial. Ever since he left his family years ago, and betrayed his brother by taking his bending, he felt detached from people in general, and really didn't care to get close to anyone. Sure, there were the occasional women he'd take to some motel, but other then that, he wasn't used to having someone touch his hand in such a soft and gentle way.

"Even if it is a big city, everyone is bound to cross paths at least once, twice if fate wants them too, and any more means they are destined to be in each others' lives. I once crossed paths with Amon, though he didn't so much as look at me. He was leaving one of his rallies, back in the earlier days, and I wanted to ask him a question, but got tongue tied by the time he came close to me."

Amon was one who would follow something if he were curious, so he decided to indulge in this girl's conversation, "What was it that you wanted to ask him?"

The girl's wide, golden eyes looked at him, her thick eyelashes batting as she blinked, "Oh… I forget."

_How childish…_

"However, if he were to walk by me now, I would ask him if he feels happy about his revolution. He's worked for so long for this point, and now he's gained it. I wonder if he feels happy about it. Perhaps… perhaps he won't feel happy until everything is all over, until he can finally rest." She smiled an innocent, sweet smile at him, "I'm Chiyo." She twirled a strand of her black hair in between her fingers

"Do you believe in Amon's ways? That the benders of this world need to be equalized?"

Her thin, pale fingers trimmed around the top of her glass, "Hmm… I believe in a lot of things… I believe in love. I believe in fear. I believe in fate. I believe in living in the moment and not worrying about tomorrow until it's tomorrow. I believe in Amon's ways, and yet I don't believe in believing in his ways. I believe in my ways, and my ways are right."

Amon hadn't noticed, but his body was fully turned towards her now, listening intently to her dreamy voice go on about what seemed to be nothing, but he understood clearly. His face was inches away from hers, "And what are your ways?"

A bright smile pulled her red painted lips upwards, "Living in the moment, loving life, and being happy. Oh… and having fun."

All hope within Amon had fallen upon hearing that sentence. He had been thinking about recruiting her, even if she did seem a little eccentric, but he couldn't have someone so childish and immature on his side. "Where has that gotten you in life?"

"Everywhere."

Amon watched Chiyo play with the rim of her glass. Was it fate that they had crossed paths again, like she had said? Something drew him out of his musings. A light source that was not from the dim lamps around the bar.

There was a small fire flicking out of the girl's fingertips, and it licked along the glass, not touching it but coming very close. So, this girl is a fire bender? That explained the black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes.

Amon's eyes narrowed into slits as he watched the girl. Chiyo moved her fingers towards Amon, "Do you trust me?" She tilted her head, making her seem so fragile and weak, like a rag doll.

What could he do? He couldn't take her down right here and now, in a bar, in front of so many people. Perhaps he could discreetly block her chi long enough to get her outside and strip her of her bending…

Calloused skin was suddenly growing warmer, and he looked down at his hand to see hers hovering above his. Her hand seemed to be floating, the small flames licking her fingers but not touching his hand. She moved her hand over his through the air, as if she were actually stroking his hand, and a childish smile tugged at her lips. "Fire is fun to play with. It's so beautiful, graceful, but it's so dangerous and deadly." Her eyes roamed over his hand, up his arm, settling on his face, "Every beautiful thing in this world has some danger behind it, whether you chose to indulge in that danger is up to you." The flames extinguished, the tempting light that was dancing in her eyes left with the flames. "I chose to use fire bending for the more beautiful things in life. To be honest I really don't know how to fight using fire bending, and that trick I pulled on you in my dressing room was just something I had learned for one of the shows I was in."

How could this girlentrance him so? Amon watched Chiyo as she leaned in lightly, that childish smile playing on her lips, "Do you want to fuck me now?"

Amon could feel his nostrils flare. He wasn't going to deny that this girl was a beauty, and she was very tempting. Her carefree attitude was like a dip in cool water for him; refreshing. This was a time of war, and she acted as if she didn't have a care in the world. She lived in her dream world, and that was fine with her. She was a thin girl, not very curvy, but she was still attractive. Her face, her skin, was so pale, but it caused her wildly curled black hair to contrast against her skin, making her seem to… glow. Her bright golden eyes outlined by her thick, long lashes drew the attention way from her pale skin. She looked so fragile, frail, but she still held so much beauty in her.

"What would give you that impression?" Amon's voice was beginning to falter, his normal deep, gruff voice beginning to come out over the disguised voice he had forced himself to talk in.

A bright smile lit up her face, and her eyes danced with such playfulness, "You have barely taken your eyes off of me. Normally that means a guy wants to fuck a girl."

"Well, Miss, you are mistaken. I just find talking to you very… different from my normal conversations. It's refreshing. It makes me think, and it keeps me on my toes. Normally I'm a step or two, even a few more, ahead of the situation, but talking to you, I can't be because you never go in the direction I expect you to go."

"You're very smart, aren't you? Very intellectual." She sat up straight, her whole body facing him now instead of halfway leaning, and her fingers sought out his face, "Such a strong face. It matches your strong muscles." Her fingers slipped down to his arms and rested there.

What was this girl doing? More importantly, why was Amon allowing her to touch him? Well… it had been a while since he had any form of human contact like this, so it felt… nice. Maybe he could take this girl to bed, and then take her bending. Whether she was harmless or not with her bending, he still had a goal to attain.

"The question still stands, No Name." Chiyo's golden eyes danced in the dim light of the bar, "Do you want to fuck me?"

That was it, Amon had to leave. This girl was drunk, and he just needed to go home and sleep, prepare for tomorrow's 'equalizing sessions,' as people were now referring to them as.

He grabbed her wrists, and held them down to her sides, "You should go home. You don't want some man taking advantage of you in your drunken state."

A soft giggle left her lips, "I'm no drunk. At least not yet." Amon looked at her glass, and it was still full. He didn't even smell the scent of alcohol on her breath as she spoke, "What's your name?"

What was the name he created to tell her? He couldn't remember. What was his fake back story? What was he suppose to say? "Noatak…" Damn this girl…

"Noatak… that's very lovely. Noatak… It sounds very strong yet caring. Unlike Chiyo, that sounds like you're sneezing and trying to speak at the same time."

"… You should go home."

"Why? It's only midnight. The night hasn't even begun yet!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him up, out of his barstool. The girl pulled him towards the exit, and once they reached outdoors he tried to pull his arm away from her. Chiyo turned to him, smiling brightly with that smile of hers, "You may be wearing a different kind of mask, but you don't intimidate me. This mask you're wearing now is easy to see through then your other mask."

Did this girl know who he was? How could she know? What gave him away? He had to act quick, take her bending from her and take her with him, lock her in one of the prisons. She could go to the police or Council with a description of his face. Everything would be over. Everyone will know he's not-

"Let me show you a single night of happiness, away from all the worries and stresses of a war, of what's going on, and in exchange you can show me whatever you want. Or do to me whatever you want." Golden wide, innocent eyes gazed into his icy blue stare. "What do you say?"

Perhaps he could indulge in her request, and in exchange he'll take her with him to one of his prison cells and keep her locked up until she wilted away. "Fine."

"What shall I call you, tonight?" Chiyo asked as they began walking, her leading slightly. Her thin fingers were wrapped around his large hand as they walked.

"The name I gave you previously."

"Is that an alias, or your birth name?" Perhaps she didn't know who he was, and this was just one of her dreamy ramblings. She hadn't given any indication that she knew he was Amon, except for the mask reference, but other then that… nothing. "You can call me Chiyo tonight. That's my birth name." She didn't give him time to answer her question since she began her rambling again, "I know what it's like to wear a mask every day. On stage, I have to be other people, embody the character I am… but… I think it's easier because I like being other people. I like playing others with different traits than me. It's fun… and it helps me to create my mask and make it even harder to see through. But… you have to be careful when you wear a mask, we all do, because you don't know who's wearing a mask and who isn't. There's plenty of liars in the world, and when you know about wearing masks of your own, you know to be cautious around others, never truly believing them until you've known them long enough. Even then… they can turn out to be wearing a mask as well."

Chiyo stopped walking, and she turned to him. Amon finally looked at what she was wearing. A white, long sleeved button down shirt that was almost sheer. She had on a pink, flowy skirt that reached to just above her knees, and white flats. She really was a quirky girl…

Amon was startled when Chiyo stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. How old was this girl? She looked to be in her mid-teen years-

Shit… What was he doing? This could not get out. He was with such a young girl-

"You know, I'm twenty-two. Perfectly legal age. You don't need to be so rigid." She kissed his other cheek and smiled brightly up at him. "Come on."

Her small hand circled around his again, pulling him into a nearby building. He was met with loud, rather obnoxious sounding music. And lots of people huddled before a door. Did she bring him to a club? He had heard about these places, and how they attracted young adults and even teenagers who managed to sneak in, so he stayed away.

Chiyo kept pulling Amon through the throng of huddled partiers all waiting to go through. The man standing before the door saw Chiyo and smiled at her before opening the door. Was this some kind of exclusive access club?

Her small hand led him as the loud, off beat, unappealing music blasted from instruments being played on a small makeshift stage. They made their way to the bar and Chiyo ordered something. He couldn't hear her since the music was deafening. Perhaps this was a bad idea…

"Here." Her soft voice was in his ear as she pressed her cheek to his to speak to him. She handed him a drink, and began fumbling in the pocket of her skirt. She pulled out four small capsules and looked up into his eyes, "Which one do you want?"

Amon was man who only drank. Drugs and smoking were just things he'd never do. His eyes swept over Chiyo again. Is she a drug addict? Is that why she looks so frail and weak?

"None."

Her head tilted, black curls falling over one golden eye as she gazed up at him, "You're such a clean man, aren't you?" She slipped two of the pills between her lips and took a quick drink of the drink she ordered. "I choose to be dirty because, like I said, there is always danger in beauty."

Her slim, lithe body led him to the dance floor, and she began dancing. It was enthralling to watch her dance. She had her eyes closed, as if letting the music soak into her mind, controlling her movements. She moved this way and that, creating her own dance somewhere between basic throwing your body around and a semi-graceful waltz.

Dancing was almost foreign to Amon. He had no need for it, so he never danced. Ever. If he could just somehow follow her movements…

Her body turned around, pressing her back against his chest. Her head fell backwards onto his shoulder and she spoke so softly, but he heard her, "Just feel the music. Feel me."

Her hands led his to her hips, and they began to sway slowly with each other, slowly but surely reaching the rhythm of the music that was surely going to give him a migraine. She let go of his hands, and slowly ran them down his side.

Amon's body was beginning to come alive. Feeling her body press back against his made a fire erupt inside of him, and he wanted to feel her body press against his without any clothes on. Chiyo pressed her buttocks against his hips, and he gripped her hips roughly in response. _That felt so good…_

"Touch me…"

Her dreamy voice was enough to add fuel to the fire raging inside of him. His hands were all over her body. Trailing up her arms, gently squeezing her breasts, gliding over her stomach, gripping her thighs. He ground his hips against her bottom, and pulled her closer as they moved in time to the music.

Chiyo's thin frame turned in his arms, and she stood on her tip toes, buried her fingers in his dark brown hair, pulling him down and crashing their lips together.

Amon gripped her hips so tightly, he knew he was probably going to leave a mark. _His mark_. Forget about taking this girl's bending away, locking her in a cell. All of those thoughts had left his mind once she started dancing. He felt at ease, aroused, but at ease. Nothing was bothering him, except for the tightness of his pants. He had to get this girl alone. _Now_.

"Does your question still stand, Chiyo?" He asked as their lips parted. His teeth pulled on her earlobe, pulling a delicious sounding whimper from the thin girl.

"Yes… Your place or mine? Or perhaps behind a dumpster or in a rundown motel room?" There was slight humor in her voice, but she was struggling with keeping her noises contained as he assaulted her neck with his tongue and teeth.

"_Mine_."

A soft giggle left her lips, "There's a double meaning in that, isn't there?"

"Oh, yes…" He groaned into her ear. With this girl near him, he might not even last the trip home before jumping her and taking her on the ground wherever they may be.

*.*

The walk to his home was quiet, but very enjoyable. Amon watched as Chiyo childishly walked across the curbs, keeping her balance. She even climbed up onto a fence and walked across it, falling off once it ended. He ran to catch her, not wanting her to be harmed (whether it be because he just wanted to take her to bed or because he was actually feeling something growing for the girl was beyond him). She giggled in his arms, threw her small arms around his neck and kissed him.

She was so childish, innocent almost, but she really wasn't. Only in her demeanor and certain ways she acted…

Amon opened the door to his apartment, and gently led her in as their lips were connected. He picked her up, groaning into her mouth as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, and walked her to his bedroom. He ripped the shirt off of her, buttons flying this way and that, before dropping her onto his bed.

Clothes were shed in a matter of seconds. This night wasn't about being slow or gentle, it wasn't about loving caresses and embraces. It was about pure carnal needs. It was about Amon fucking Chiyo. That's all there was to it.

The noises she made caused him to be rougher, and she delighted in the roughness. Her nails bit into his back, her teeth dug into his shoulder and chest as he relentlessly thrust into her.

"Noa-"

"_Amon_. I'm _Amon_." He grunted as he bit down on her collarbone.

A soft moan fell from her smudged, swollen lips, "But you said… said to call you N-"

"Call me _Amon._"His deep voice growled into her ear, and her high pitched squeals and cries were like sweet music to his ears.

*.*

Chiyo's small body was curled into Amon's, after they both had caught their breath and cooled off slightly. "Aren't you happy?"

Amon looked down at her, "Hmm?"

"Tonight, aren't you happy? Didn't I show you a night of happiness?"

Amon paused and looked up at the ceiling. Chiyo was right. He felt… happy. Could a night of alcohol, dancing and sex lead to happiness? He looked back at the thin, black haired beauty in his arms. He never brought a girl back to his place, and he always left minutes after they had finished. But thoughts of leaving or kicking her out were no where in his head.

"You did. I am… happy."

"It's not because of the events of tonight, you know. It's because you did these events with someone you connected to. Someone who is destined to be in your life. Like I told you, fate brings people together in ways we can't explain." Her fingers splayed out across his chest, "I took you out tonight to prove to you that we crossed paths so many times because we are destined to be in each others' lives. How? That's up to us to find out."

Amon looked down at Chiyo. Was it truly fate that brought them together, or just coincidence? He was trying to right the wrongs in the world, do what the Avatar had failed to do, but this fire bender had claimed it was fate for them to be in each others' lives. Could he truly believe that?

*.*

Streams of light filtered the bedroom, waking Amon from his peaceful slumber. It had been so long since he had gotten a nice nights rest such as that. He glanced around, not finding Chiyo. _Perhaps she bailed out when I fell asleep_…

Amon stood, stretching out, and pulled on a pair of his sleeping pants to go get some breakfast going. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Chiyo already there, placing food on a plate. His eyes raked over her body. She was wearing one of his shirts, and her plump bottom could be slightly seen with certain movements she made.

"Good morning." Her bright smile made something stir inside of him, and Amon felt compelled to smile back.

"Morning." He let a very small smile touch his lips before walking over to her. "You didn't have to cook…"

"Of course I did. You brought me to your home and offered hospitality. The least I can do is make you a meal." Her dreamy voice seemed a bit softer than he was used to. "Here. I hope you like it. If you don't, it's okay, I can cook something else. Oh… What do you want me to call you today?"

He sat down and his mouth watered at the sight of the food on the plate, "Amon." He began eating, and once he noticed she was standing there, watching him eat, he spoke up, "Where's your plate? Why aren't you eating?"

"I don't- Oh… I already ate." She gave him a bright, big smile before tilting her head to one side.

Amon glanced over at his sink, and didn't see any dishes there. Did she clean it and put it back? Must have since he didn't see any plates in the sink. Amon ate quietly, shooting discreet glances in her direction.

Flames licked at her fingertips again. She held her hand in front of her face, gazing at the flames that covered her fingertips. "Isn't fire so… beautiful?"

Amon watched as she twirled her fingers, making the flames dance, "You said that every beautiful thing holds some danger. What's the danger in you?"

She smiled at him, extinguishing the flames as she leaned against the table, "I like you, Amon. So… I'll share my secret with you." She sat across from him, and took his hand into hers, gently tracing unseen patterns across the skin of his palm, "I pop pills to get high so I can have fun, even forget what happens at night, but not all the time. Only when I'm out at the clubs or bars. I hook up with men. Lots of men. I don't eat. I didn't eat for three months straight just so I could get the attention of others. When I'm on stage, all that goes away, and I'm happy. When I'm dancing, I try to act happy, but last night, dancing with you, I was happy. I'm a fire bender, but barely even know how to use my bending in any other way but for beauty." Her eyes gazed into his, "Does that tell you the danger behind my beauty?"

"Yes…" Amon stood up, and pulled her towards the center of the kitchen, "Stay with me, Chiyo. Be my woman. You're right, we have crossed paths due to destiny, and that destiny being you become devoted to me, and I take your bending from you."

Her golden eyes widened and she stepped away from him, "No… No, you can't take my bending. It's a part of me. The Avatar-"

Amon's hands found her arms, and became vice grips around her frail arms, "The Avatar is nothing now. She has fled, leaving you and the rest of the benders in this city alone. What kind of savior is she when she flees? If I take your bending, you can lead a simple life. Continue you're acting, live with me. What do you say?" His nose brushed against her cheek, breathing in her scent.

"No-"

"You're taking the Avatar's side over me? You think she's right and I'm wrong? Have you ever crossed paths with her? You're destined to be in my life, and I in yours. You know this, and yet you chose her over me?" Amon's anger was rising, and he was slowly losing his patience with Chiyo.

"I don't take sides. I think you're right. I think she's right. Everyone is right in what they believe. Now, let's all go play with puppies and be happy. Yeah, okay?" Chiyo's golden eyes were held with fear and… betrayal.

Seeing the betrayal in her eyes stirred something up inside Amon. It _hurt_ him. He's only known this girl for a few weeks, really truly known her for a day, and yet he felt something towards her. What was wrong with him? He was going soft, all because of Chiyo.

"Amon…" Her thin hand caressed his cheek, "I believe in your ways, and yet I don't believe in believing in your ways. Remember?"

Amon's lips lowered to hers, and he held her tightly to him. What was he doing? He now held the control of an entire city in his hands, he was leading a revolution, and yet he practically crumbles in front of this girl?

Their feet stumbled backwards, and Chiyo's back was pressed against the wall as Amon deepened the kiss. He wasn't Noatak around Chiyo. Nor was he was Amon. He was just… Who was he? He had long abandoned the name Noatak when he left the Northern Water Tribe, and adopted the name Amon once he became the leader of the Equalists. Who would he be with Chiyo? This strange, absent-minded girl got under his skin, but in a good way, and in a way that caused him to not want to get rid of her. Yes, fate did bring them together.

This girl before him, she held much danger for being such a beauty, and perhaps he was the same way to her. She had called him handsome, and yet he was the most feared man in Republic City in some eyes. What was he going to do now? Keep this girl with him? Take her bending? What was he going to do with himself? This girl knew his identity, knew where he lived, she could report him… but something told him she wouldn't do that. … What was he going to do?

"There is so much beauty in the world… but we have to beware the danger too… There are those who wear masks, and we have to learn to sort out the ones with the masks on from those who don't." Chiyo's head was tilted back as Amon's lips were attached to her neck. "Noatak… Amon… One name you were born with. One name you created for yourself. Who are you really? Will you let me take your mask off?"


End file.
